1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of isolation of a photoelectric conversion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
CCD and CMOS photoelectric conversion apparatuses are used in a multiplicity of digital still cameras and digital camcorders. In recent years, pixels in the photoelectric conversion apparatuses are reduced, and consequently, countermeasures for the cross talk of charge to adjacent pixels are studied.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-258232 discloses a configuration in which a P well region serving as a barrier for isolation for preventing the cross talk of charge between adjacent pixels is formed at a deep region according to an N well region of a photoelectric conversion element.